The rostral ventromedial medulla (RVM) constitutes the efferent component of pain-control systems that descend from the brain to the spinal cord. Considerable evidence has emerged regarding participation of this system in persistent pain conditions such as inflammation and neuropathy. The RVM normally exerts an inhibitory influence on dorsal horn neurons However, persistent noxious stimulation triggers time-related alterations in RVM synaptic activity. In inflammatory pain models, descending facilitation transiently increases reducing the net effect of inhibition. Over time, descending inhibition increases resulting in decreased nocifensive behavior. After nerve injury, RVM plasticity leads to facilitation of spinal cord nociceptive output, exacerbation of primary hyperalgesia and enhanced sensory input from adjacent regions (secondary hyperalgesia). AMPA receptor activation in the RVM has been shown to inhibit spinal nociceptive transmission and nocifensive behavior. Increased AMPA receptor function in the RVM is implicated in the activity-dependent plasticity that occurs in response to persistent pain produced by tissue inflammation. Targeting and synaptic clustering of AMPA receptors is essential for efficient excitatory transmission. Neuronal pentraxin 1 (NP1) is a member of the pentraxin family of proteins that is expressed exclusively in neurons and facilitates AMPA receptor clustering. Given the postulated role of NP1 in excitatory synaptic transmission and AMPA receptor systems in pain processing, we have used gene deletion and viral-mediated transfer techniques to examine whether manipulations that target this protein can affect the expression of persistent pain. To determine the contribution of NP1 to nerve-injury evoked pain, we assessed mechanical hypersensitivity in wild type and NP1 knock out mice following spared nerve injury. Nerve injury led to marked mechanical hypersensitivity of the injured limb. This enhanced nociception is significantly inhibited in NP1 knockout mice. In order to probe the specific involvement of RVM NP1 in mediating the attenuated response of NP1 knockout mice, we infused a lentiviral vector which drives expression of functional NP1 protein directly into the RVM. Selective rescue of RVM NP1 expression in knockout mice restores allodynia produced by nerve injury. Consistent with the data obtained in NP1 knockout mice, silencing NP1 expression in the RVM of rats prior to nerve injury inhibits allodynia. Furthermore, it decreases mechanical hyperalgesia. These findings are consistent with the observation that descending facilitatory systems arising in the RVM are necessary for the maintenance of neuropathic pain and identify NP1 in the RVM as a critical element in the descending facilitation of nerve-injury evoked pain. Together, these data suggest that targeting NP1 may be a novel therapeutic strategy for reversing persistent pain of diverse etiologies. On-going studies examining the role of NP1 in other conditions including those associated with AIDS antiretroviral therapy and peripheral inflammation indicate a key role of this protein in the development of persistent pain. In addition to the RVM, prefrontal cortical areas, including anterior cingulate, prelimbic and orbitofrontal cortex have been implicated in the cognitive and affective manifestations of chronic pain. We are also investigating functional changes in these brain areas in rodents using in vivo microdialysis and the contribution of these areas to the nociceptive and affective components of neuropathic pain. We are using the spared nerve injury as a neuropathic pain model and conditioned place preference/aversion and ultrasonic vocalizations as a measure of the affective component of pain and von frey thresholds and the pin-prick test to evaluate mechanical nociception.